<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fog of Green by Extremely_insaneTM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288044">A Fog of Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/pseuds/Extremely_insaneTM'>Extremely_insaneTM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Genderfluid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Minor Anxceit, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Remus being Remus, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/pseuds/Extremely_insaneTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had just thought he would have an average shift today. They certainly had not excepted to see a thick fog of green smoke and meet their Soulmate, of all things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fog of Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate September Day 4 - There is a trail of colour only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.</p><p>Pairings: Intrulogical, very minor anxceit (it’s mentioned in like two paragraphs at the very end)</p><p>Warnings: blink and you’ll miss it self deprecation, talk of blood, gore, death (generally just Remus being Remus)</p><p>Notes: you can read Intrulogical as romantic or queer-platonic. I like to think of them as QPP’s, but there is talk of proposing at the end and I’m not sure if QPP’s get married?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sighed, checking his watch for what must have been the seventh time in the past minute. If Patton has been in his position, he may have said Logan was checking his watch for the thousandth time, but he wasn’t, and Logan was not one for hyperboles.</p><p>Logan’s shift had started nearly 10 minutes ago, and they had been fidgeting endlessly ever since. He had been expecting a calm shift, looking at the fish and perhaps informing customers of a few facts. With this new disturbance, however, they thought it best that the customers simply inform themselves using the plaques attached to the walls nearby the tanks. The constantly fading trail of green smoke had their full attention. It flowed in from the jellyfish exhibit, through the hall Logan was stationed in, and out past into the amphibians and beyond. Logan had come into the hall through the reptile exhibit, only passing the entrance to the amphibians, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the green smoke. Even if he had noticed, however, he would have had to wait, as he did now, for the end of his shift. It was only his second day at the job, he could not afford to be flagged for missing his shift.</p><p>Instead, Logan spent their time pacing the hall, thinking of their soulmate and praying to the stars and the constellations among them that their soulmate would still be in their general vicinity when their shift finished.</p><p>Luckily for him, there was no need to wait.
Logan heard several pounding footsteps come in from the reptile exhibit, along with a few muffled apologies. His head snapped up, but not quick enough to dodge before he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and someone slammed directly into him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck! Sorry! I’m looking for my–” they paused, looking at the air around Logan, “for you, apparently! Shit, that was a bad first impression. I’m Remus, she/her right now!”</p><p>“Logan, he/they. I presume that you are the source of all this green smoke everywhere?” </p><p>“So long as you’re the blue! Wait, I'm green? <em>Please</em> tell me I’m a good green!”</p><p>Logan laughed, “Well I certainly believe you to be. My apologies for not finding you sooner, I was planning to finish my shift before searching for my soulmate.”</p><p>Soulmates. That’s what they were. Remus took a good, long look at the person standing in front of her– her Soulmate!–and grinned.</p><p>“I was too caught up in the exhibit’s to notice the smoke! They redid the reptile tanks after the last time I was here so I was reading all the new signs they put up!”</p><p>“You enjoy learning? Excellent. I am pursuing a degree in Astrophysics, with a minor in astronomy.”</p><p>“Ooh, fun! I’m gonna be a marine biologist, I’m writing a research thing on turtles! Did you know that alligator snapping turtles are a thing! They’re like alligator-turtle hybrids and they are <em>insane</em>! Nature is fucked! I wonder what it’d look like if they tore off someone’s head! Would it be like one clean <em>snap</em>, or maybe just a big, gushing tear–”</p><p>“Well I do not believe that an alligator snapping turtle would enjoy a human,” Logan interrupted, “it would certainly be interesting to research what effect their jaws and teeth have on their prey. Perhaps we could research it together over dinner?” </p><p>Remus looked up in astonishment, “You want to have dinner with me?”</p><p>“Why, of course. You are my soulmate, after all, and I do not believe that I would be given a soulmate I would dislike conversing with. The majority of soulmates develop a relationship together, do they not?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but– never mind. I’ll talk to Emile–my therapist,” Remus said after a questioning look from Logan, “about it next week.”</p><p>“If you are certain.” After a nod from Remus, Logan continued. “Why don’t you tell me more about Alligator snapping turtles? They sound intriguing, and you certainly seem to know a lot about them.”</p><p>The two continued to chat for the rest of Logan’s shift, prattling on about alligator snapping turtles, various other reptiles, and certain aspects of space that may or may not have involved explosions and flames.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was a few weeks after the two had met, and their relationship was progressing nicely. They were texting or calling daily and meeting regularly as well. A few days ago, Remus had said that their brother wanted to meet Logan. Logan had agreed, as they saw no reason to wait any longer to meet, and as such had arranged to meet today. </p><p>Logan and Remus were standing in front of Roman’s door, a small two-bedroom apartment on the third floor of a building in the middle of downtown. Logan was nervously clasping and unclasping his fist, as he often did when he was anxious. Remus grabbed their hand, squeezing it before whispering to them. “It’s alright, Lo, Roman’s great! Don’t tell him I said this but,” Xe lowered xir voice a bit, “he’s really helped me with, well, everything, and he’s a great brother.” Xe gave Logan’s hand one last squeeze before turning and knocking erratically on the door. “He’s gonna love you.” </p><p>There was a quick and sudden tapping of feet behind the door before it swung open to reveal Roman. “Remus!” He said, double-checking xir bracelet colour–a vibrant green almost identical to Remus’s smoke colour, much to Logan’s surprise and Remus’s delight. “And–Logan? You're my brother’s soulmate?”</p><p>“Wait, you guys know each other? What the hell?”</p><p>“Yes,” Logan said, “We were project partners a couple of months ago. Roman must have moved, as I did not recognize his apartment. Wait–You were the cause of the green smoke!” He said incredulously, turning to Remus.</p><p>“I–Yes?” Remus asked. “Were you not aware of my smoke colour which only you can see?”</p><p>“No,” Logan replied, a little frustrated, “When I came over for the project, I saw a faint green smoke drifting around the kitchen and sitting room. I asked Roman whether anyone had been in the house in the past few hours, and he said no. I assumed it had been a mirage of some sort, but you were there!” </p><p>“You snuck into my <em>apartment</em>?” Roman said, faking outrage. “Why?”</p><p>“I wanted cookies!” Xe turned to Logan. “Ro-bro has the <em>best</em> chocolate chip cookie recipe! You need to have some.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m all out. You ate them all yesterday, remember?”</p><p>“You had a whole day! And this is Logan, <em>My Soulmate</em>, remember?” Remus said.</p><p>“I was helping Janus plan for his date? With Virgil? He’s gonna propose?” </p><p>“Oooh, yeah! How’d the planning go?” Remus bounced around the hall as xe spoke, mind running a mile a minute. “Is he gonna fly a giant banner with Virgil’s face on it across the sky? Ooh, no what about fireworks that say ‘Marry me, Virgil,” except they look like blood splatters and shit! Or or or! What about painting a portrait of Virgil in fake, or real, blood and then on the back it says “Marry me!” Yes, I’m a genius!”</p><p>Roman just shook his head. “I’ll tell you inside, c’mon!” </p><p>And if years later Logan uses one or more of those exact suggestions to propose to Remus, no one said anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>